Because It Is You
by erikahikari
Summary: I went crazy and wrote this so don't expect much but still TRY IT!!! Pretty please? Taiora alert
1. Dinner anyone?

Because It Is You  
by: ~*erika_hikari*~  
  
E_H: It's too hot! you've got to turn on the air con!  
Mother: Why should I?  
E_H: Because I say so!  
Mother: It is hot.  
E_H: That's what I just said!  
Mother: Let me turn on the aircon  
E_H: That's what I just said!!!  
*Mother turns on the air con and continues to ignore Erika*  
E_H: Grrr.... the trouble with mothers.  
*Starts complaining to readers about mothers*  
Biyomon: Can we start the fic?  
E_H: What are you doing here?  
Biyomon: Start the fic!!!  
E_H: OK, Ok, I start the fic... *looks at readers staring at her strangely* heheheh... Oh well, so, the sumary of this fic is what I've been talking about just now, the problem with mothers. Taiora alert!!! Sora finds out that she is helplessly in love with a fur-head (that's what I call Tai, sorry for the offense Taichi lovers). And she asks her mother for help. And her mother's advice isn't really, well, workable...  
If you have any complaints about this couple, don't complain to me, it wasn't my idea, I just found that they ( Taichi and Sora) are a rather cute couple (and so is Yamato and Mimi) and I wrote this fic. So give the poor writer a chance and R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty please? With Honey on top? ( don't refuse me if you hate honey)That's it.  
*Hours tick pass* *Birds chirp*  
E_H: Wait a minute I'm indoors with the windows shut (because of the air-con) so how come I can hear birds chirping? *turns around and sees her annoying brother fiddling with a sound effect machine* ARGHHH!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!!! You @!#%%@@##**&&#%$^@#!# (The language used just now is too vulgar for a PG fic)  
Annoying brother: You forgot something, I'm just here to remind you  
E_H: AND WHAT IS THAT???  
Annoying brother: The disclaimer!!!  
E_H: Oh yeah! I do not own digimon, it belongs to whoever who owns it. There! Short and sweet. AND...... On with the fic!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"..." speech  
'...' thoughts  
____ P.O.V that person's P.O.V  
(...) Me blabbering about something  
*...* passage of time  
Anyline of interesting patterns change of scene or a whatsithoosit  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Because It Is You  
Part 1  
Sora P.O.V  
I stared at my bathroom mirror, for let's say 5 minutes? Maybe more, I don't know. I was too busy staring at myself I didn't bother to keep time. And I was too busy thinking of some certain brown haired soccer maniac. My cheeks flushed as I thought of him, maybe I stared a little too hard at myself. 'Help me, anyone, I'm desperate...' I thought still staring at the mirror,'...for love'  
"Sora honey, have you got a stomach ache?" My mother.  
"No," I continued to stare at the mirror. "Why'd you ask?"  
"Because you're going to be late for school soon, pudding."  
"I AM???!!!"  
I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed a few stokes before spitting and goggling some water. I reached for the face towel on the rack, wet it with water from the tap and wiped my face.....  
* After 15 minutes*  
"Bye mom!" I ran out of the door, then I paused, turned back and dashed into the kitchen. "Mom! I feel like killing someone!" I shouted.  
"Who's that hon?"  
"YOU!" I screamed at her.  
"Why?" She looked at me, blur.  
"Because its just the first day of our summer holidays!!!" I screamed the whole house down.  
"It was?" My mom asked, confused.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
Taichi P.O.V  
I was in the middle of a garden. ( Yes, I know that that's daft)And I saw a girl, with red ruby like hair- Sora.   
"Sora, I need to tell you something."   
She turned to face me then grinned, " And what's that?"  
"I Love You!"   
"Me, too." She leaned foward...  
"Bro! What are you doing?!"  
I opened my eyes, and saw Hikari standing on a pillow. 'Oh that's so cute...wait a minute, Hikari STANDING ON A PILLOW???!'  
"Bro, are you that hungry, I'll get you breakfast, just stop eating that pillow."  
Pillow? What pillow? " Matpiddow?" And I found out about the horrible fact that I was eating my pillow. "AHHHH!" The house came down.  
Kari sighed. "After you finish your breakfast I'll be meeting Takeru OK? So you'll be alone at home cus mom and dad are out on a business trip, behave! And don't eat anymore pillows, we have a limited amount-- you must remember."  
"Hey, who's the older brother here, you take care of yourself." I growled.  
"I'll be fine with Takeru." She paused before she realized what she said. She grew a reddish pink, " I , I meant that..."( Did I mention that Hikari and Takeru were cute too?)  
" Don't worry, I'll keep that away from the gossip girls." I winked at her, " Hikari and Takeru are going on a date." I squealed in a girly voice.  
Hikari threw a pillow at me, " How about you and Sora? You were calling her name while eating the pillow." My cheeks grew hot.   
"Anyways, I won't tell anything about you and Takeru, Ok?" I told her.  
"Deal, anyway, if you tell, I've got some juicy news as well." She paused, " Taichi was kissing Sora in his dreams." She giggled and I kicked a pillow at her.  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
Sora P.O.V  
"Sora darling, I'm going out to a wedding dinner tonight," My mother called.  
"What has that got to do with today afternoon?" I asked her, my mom sure knows how to beat about the bush.  
"So I'm going to shop for clothes," She paused. I knew what was coming next.  
"Oh no..." I backed away from her, " You're not asking me to go with you..."  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Because." I replied. ( Mr. Fielke, my english teacher will be screaming by now, I have to end the speech before the "I blahed" part with a comma if I wanted to put a fullstop, but who cares)  
"Come on Sora, you're not going to get a boyfriend if you stay a complete tomboy..." She persuaded. I know her, she would go through any lengths just to get me out shopping with her. Shopping is boring, especially for clothes. That was the reason why she wants me to go. But she still says that shopping for clothes is fun. As if I'd believe her.  
"At this age?" I asked innocently.  
"Why, my sky, you're 12." She started to get a little bit irritated. Maybe just | | this little.  
"Isn't that still a little too young?" I continued my war for my life, I would die if I went shopping, so would Tai.  
"Not too young for a crush my darling, which you have already."  
"..." I wanted to speak, but I decided that a shut mouth would be better for this situation. " How'd you know?" Ooops.  
"I'm your mother!" She smiled at me, " why don't mother and daughter talk for a while?"  
Oh well.  
~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#  
Sora P.O.V  
"So, who's the lucky guy that caught the sky?"  
"Tai," I whispered.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Tai," That was barely audible.  
"Shout it out loud darling."  
"IT'S TAI! TAICHI YAGAMI, MY BEST FRIEND!!!"  
The glass of water in front of me shattered, so did my mom. Fat hope.  
"Hm... I know he had something for you... now what do you want to do now? Kick him away?"  
"NO! Are your ears damaged??? I have a crush on Taichi Yagami, he does not feel anything for me!!!"  
"He doesn't? You do?" My mother raised her eyebrows. She looked at me quizically. Then thought for a while.  
"Well, how about inviting him for dinner?" She asked me.  
"What for?"  
"Well, you like him right?" I nodded. " You want to tell him right?" I shrugged. " So the saying goes the way to the man's heart is from his stomach."   
"But mom," I protested.  
"What's the matter, you don't know what he likes to eat?"  
"No."  
"You erm, don't know how to ask him over?"  
"No."  
"Then what?" She asked, getting irritated.  
"Mom, I don't know how to cook."  
She fainted. Ooops.  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* ^^ #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
Finished!!! My first chapter!!! ^_^ Looking back, I found out how bad my writing skills had become, oh well.  
The next chapter:  
Sora asks Taichi over to her house for dinner, Taichi comes, and what in the world is Sora going to do? I don't know, stay tuned for the next chapter.  
E-mail me please if you liked/hated the fic.  
If you liked it, mail me suggestions for the next chapter.  
If you hated it, mail me what do you think can be improved, I'll try my best.  
If you feel indifferent, mail me both flames and suggestions!!! ^~  
  



	2. I Don't Know How to Cook!

Because It Is You  
~ erika_hikari  
Chapter 2  
E_H: Hallo minna! The waited for 2nd chapter by yours truly! =^-^= (sorry ppl, I didn't have much time cus of homework, but here it is!)  
Mother: You've got to cook tonight Erika, I'm going out for a dinner with my friends.  
E_H: I shall cook instant noodles! Dum-dee-dum...  
Mother: Oh no you don't, remember, 2 of your friends are coming over for dinner. One  
is Tai and the other is Sora.  
E_H: That's for my fanfic mum!  
Mother: It was?  
E_H: Yes! Mothers are always forgetful...  
Annoying Brother: Alright sis, you've forgotten something again!  
E_H: No I didn't, I just didn't mention the disclaimer yet.  
Annoying Brother: You just made a lucky guess.  
E_H: * pretends not to hear her annoying brother* Now, let's make this simple, I don't   
own Digimon or any of the characters used in this fic, they belong to whoever who   
owns them. There! Today's fic: Sora invites Tai over for dinner. Tai is worried about what  
He wants to give to Sora. ( You'll see) Is it flowers? A necklace? Or...? Will Sora cook in time? Find out in the fic! ( As for the person who suggested that Sora should burn herself, I think that  
that's a good idea!!! ^^ But, maybe not in this chapter, maybe yes...^^*)   
Thank you all people who R&Red for me thank you thank you! *bows* R&R somemore  
then!!!  
TAIORA AGAIN!!! With a hint of Takari! Mimato anyone? Maybe next time.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"..." Speech  
'...' Thoughts  
(...) Me blabbering about something  
______ P.O.V That person's Point of View.  
({...}) Translations  
**....** Time passage  
Any interesting line of patterns: end of scene or a whatishoosit.  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
Last Chapter:  
Sora P.O.V  
"Well, how about inviting him for dinner?" She asked me.  
"What for?"  
"Well, you like him right?" I nodded. " You want to tell him right?" I shrugged. " So the saying goes the way to the man's heart is from his stomach."   
"But mom," I protested.  
"What's the matter, you don't know what he likes to eat?"  
"No."  
"You erm, don't know how to ask him over?"  
"No."  
"Then what?" She asked, getting irritated.  
"Mom, I don't know how to cook."  
She fainted. Ooops.  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Because It Is You --- Chapter 2  
by: erika_hikari  
Taichi P.O.V  
I plonked down on the sofa set. "So, my little sister is going out on a date with her favourite boy and she abandons her poor older brother at home without a dinner."  
"Come on bro, I provided you with lunch--" Hikari started.  
"WOW! You call sandwiches with cheese in the middle lunch? That's so cool, ain't it?" I cut her off.  
"Well, I've got to go now, unless you want to make Takeru wait, I sure wouldn't want to."  
"Yes, yes, I know, Hikari, go ahead to meet lover boy," I grinned evily at her.  
"Well, make sure that you don't eat anymore pillows... Maybe you should just ring Sora up," Hikari the brat suggested.  
"Maybe," I shrugged.  
"Bye big brother!" She shut the door behind her.  
Wow, she sure is eager to leave to meet lover boy. (^^) I paced in front of the phone for many times. 'Should I ring her? Should I not?' Then the phone rang.   
'Please don't let it be Sora.'  
" Moshi moshi, Yagami des." ({ Hello, this is the Kamiya residence})  
"Konichiwa Taichi!" ({ hello Tai!}) The cheerful voice greeted me from the   
other end of the phone line. Oh god, it is Sora. Let me die Kami-sama! ({ kami-sama :: god})  
I kept quiet for a minute. Approximately.  
"Taichi-kun... Imaska?" ({ Is that... Tai?})  
" Ah, ah, so de su ne! Hahahaha," I sweatdropped. ({ so de su ne :: yes yes ( I think. Hey! I just started to learn japanese)})  
"Well, are you alone at home?" She asked, puzzled.  
"Why, yes, how'd you know?" I asked, far more puzzled then her.Was she psychic?  
"Because there's none of Hikari-chan's voice nor your parents..."  
She was right, Hikari and my parents always made a fuss when Sora called.  
"So... I was, was, was um... thinking..." She stuttered at the other end.  
"Uh-huh."  
&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^*&*^  
Sora P.O.V  
I started to sweat. Wah! I'm under such high pressure! Just talking to him on the phone made me like that. Sheesh!  
"I'm under high pressure..." I muttered.  
"You are?" Taichi asked from the other end.  
Ooopsie. "No, I'm not, I just wanted to ask you whether youcancomeoverfordinnertonight."  
"Yeah, I can, I'm starving from whatever my sister calls lunch."  
It took me a minute to figure out what he said. Then I got it. Cool down Sora, he accepted it! He accepted it! That just made me feel hotter, oh well.   
"You can come? That's... great! When'll you come over?"  
"How about now? Hikari's abandoned me."  
Good. Great! I love you Taichi! Unfortunate, I couldn't say that out loud. "Good, Come anytime."  
"Ja!" *Click* He put down the phone, in a hurry, maybe he didn't want to speak to me.  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
Taichi P.O.V  
I put down the phone in a hurry, maybe that was a mistake. I didn't want Sora to feel bad or anything, just that... I NEEDED TO CHANGE!  
I jumped out of the sofa and leapt into my room. I opened my closet. Now there's a problem... What am I going to wear!? What does Sora like me to wear? What is her favourite colour? I don't know!!! Help me lord above!  
I picked one of my usual clothes. Sora didn't care about clothes. Last time.  
Let's hope she's still like that now. What about my hair? I stared at the mirror."Hey, mirror buddy, do you like my hairstyle?" Hey, that was daft.   
" How'd you like my hair mirror?" Okay, BAD pun.  
Then what should I do? What would Yamato say? 'Well, a bottle of good hairgel would do for you...' Ah, forget about my hair...  
** 10 minutes later **  
"AH!!! I'm late!" No I'm not. When does Sora want me to go over? What flowers does she like? Hey, when did I start thinking about flowers? Because you wanted to buy Sora flowers. I did? Yes you did.  
My brain is stupid. But, what flowers does Sora like??? I don't know!!! Why didn't I pay attention to that last time? Well, how about roses. Red roses. Then my face turned red. What if Sora still remembered the time I told her about the colours   
of roses?  
flashback  
Third person P.O.V ( This is when Taichi and Sora are only 7-- sweet and innocent. ^^*)  
A flustered Sora was leaning on the bar seperating her and the arrivals' door. Her mother laughed at her for waiting for her boyfriend. Sora just ignored her. Then finally, Taichi ran out of the arrivals door at high speed shouting for his mother to hurry. His mother,  
who was dragging a LARGE bundle of suitcases, struggled to keep up. Sora ran up to meet him. Taichi held something behind his back.  
Sora: What is that Taichi-kun?  
Taichi: Guess.  
Sora: A thing.  
Taichi: Correct!   
He then holds in front of him 3 roses.  
Taichi: You see, I went to Suzhou this holiday...  
Sora: Uh-huh  
Taichi: ... and a woman told me about the colours of roses.  
Sora: Tell meeee!  
Taichi: Yellow is for a friend, pink is for a best friend, and red is for someone you really love.  
Sora: Then what colour will you give me?  
Taichi: Um... ... ... red?  
Sora: Really? That's so cool Taichi-kun!!!  
Then she gives him a friendly hug.  
end flashback  
Taichi P.O.V  
I still remembered that hug. She seemed really happy that I said red... But that was last time, when we were young, she probably forgot about everything about those roses. Although I didn't. I called up the taxi company and booked a Taxi (cab) so I could go to the nearest Florist which was not Sora's Mother's shop.  
Isn't that great? I think so.  
*After buying some red roses*  
Why are roses sooooooo expansive? I've got a hole in my wallet. And the hole will get bigger if I take a Taxi (cab). Ah well, I'd better not be late.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Taichi P.O.V  
I got out of the taxi (cab) and arrived at Sora's doorstep. I hoped my hair looked OK. Then I pressed the doorbell. Ding dong  
Sora opened the door.   
" Hi... Taichi..." she choked back a sob. Hey, what happened here?   
" Sora?" I asked," Are you crying?"  
"What do you think?" She asked, looking at me with puffy red eyes.  
"Why?" I asked gently.  
"Because... because..."  
"Come on, let's go in and you can tell me what happened."  
She nodded.  
((( in the house )))  
I sat her down on the sofa.  
"Now, tell me why." I asked slowly.  
"Because I don't KNOWHOWTOCOOK!!!" She wailed. "AND THE KITCHEN'SINAMESS!!!"  
What was I supposed to do? I put the flowers on the sofa behind me and hugged her gently, allowing her to cry on my shoulder. (awww.....)  
" If you don't know how to cook, you can always tell me, I'll teach you how to cook." I coaxed.  
"You will?" She looked up,"I thought that you would hate me if I didn't know how to cook."  
I smiled before catching her teardrops on my finger. "Sheesh, Sora, you're 15, you should know that I won't do that, we've known each other for 14 years already."  
She managed a weak smile before nodding and buried her face in my chest once more. My cheeks were boiling. She cuddled closer to me and my face turned even hotter than a volcano.  
I was just about to erupt when she looked up and smiled at me," You know, Taichi, you smell like chocolate."  
I grinned despite my boiling hot face. (tee hee, imagine Taichi bright red and grinning Kawaii !^^* as if) " Guess what, I bought you roses."  
"You did? What colours?" She asked curiously.  
"Red." I pulled the roses out from behind me, "again."  
^-^   
Cliffhanger~~~~~~ (I'm not good at cliffhangers!!! *wail*)  
Finished!!! Second chapter! ^-^  
How'd you like it? Tell me your honest opinion of this fic. R&R please?! Pretty please?  
I think I did too many Taichi's P.O.V!!! AHHHH!!! I hope I did his P.O.V well. Afterall, I'm a girl.  
Next chapter: Taichi will teach Sora to cook! I'll add lostsa CUTE bits next time so watch out for my next chapter!!! ^-^  
  
(Yours truly,  
Erika_hikari  
^^*) 


End file.
